


Jack's Donut House

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, donut shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: Billy, working at a donut shop, gets a few familiar visitors (Max and Steve).
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	Jack's Donut House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyboyporter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rivers 'Til I Reach You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996003) by [prettyboyporter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/pseuds/prettyboyporter). 



> For the wonderful Tracy, fearless leader of HFA, who prompted me with Billy in a pink apron working at Jack's Donut House from her excellent fic Rivers 'Til I Reach You. I had so much fun designing the donut shop! 😁
> 
> Side note: ...Do you know how hard it was for me to resist titling this ["Time to Make the Donuts"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyZtMfMWONI&list=PLkYRI5u8isZpo-W29xtXgFbt2CJnrzO92)? do you, dO YOUa;lskjdflsjf

**Author's Note:**

> > "…I miss you, asshole. And I’m staying over this weekend.”
>> 
>> Billy smiled and touched his forehead to hers. “Susan say it’s okay?”
>> 
>> “Yep,” she said, popping the P.
>> 
>> “And who says I’m gonna let ya?”
>> 
>> “Try and stop me. I need someone to French braid my hair and no one can do it like you can.”
>> 
>> “Don’t go spreadin that shit around, Maxine.”
>> 
>> “I mean, what harm could it do? You’ve already ruined your rep as a dick, Billy. Sorry to tell you.”
>> 
>> The bell jingled again and Billy pulled back from Max.
>> 
>> \- [Rivers 'Til I Reach You by tracy7307]()
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@avalonlights](http://avalonlights.tumblr.com/), probably crying about Billy or Harringrove. <3


End file.
